delicate carnation
by noblesse . oblige ' x
Summary: She was broken. The person who went left a hole in her heart that could never be filled. Maybe he could make her whole again. Maybe she could tell him of her real feelings. But not now. Later, later. Maybe never. Midorima/OC


Before reading, if you'd like to go to Elsie's tumblr to get a better understanding of her, please do! It's currently under construction. The link is in my profile.

* * *

"Chevalier, you do realize that staring at your assignment for half an hour will not solve any of the problem, right?"

Icy eyes flash. "Shut up, Midorima, I'm well aware of that," the girl snapped, her words laced with a light French accent. Elsie Chevalier is just tired of him, after two years. The door slams open, and Elsie flinches.

"Elsie, are you coming tonight?" Kise Ryota entered the classroom with a wide smile, followed by the others.

Something flickered in Elsie's eyes. "I'm busy tonight." Her voice is clipped and tight.

_Busy_. She always was. Most of the Generation of Miracles has begun to notice. There were rumors about her, whispered by those in other classes. Her father's company is in hot water. Her mother had walked out on them. She's a cruel, shallow girl according to the rumors. But the thing is, she isn't. Anyone that bothers to get close to her knew.

The boys that didn't know her only like her for shallow reasons, and the girls hate her for those reasons.

The girl looks at the watch on her wrist. Time kept ticking on like always. "I'm leaving now. I guess I can just finish this later. Thanks anyway." And just like that, she left.

* * *

The entire world is dull and gray, boring and monotonous. Elsie hates it. She hates the world. Perhaps it is only this part of the world. If the girl was anywhere but here, perhaps the world would be beautiful and vivid. Elsie Nadeshiko Chevalier is suffocating here. She feels like she's being locked out, like she is just an observer. Maybe it's for the best. It hurt less that way.

Elsie is lonely here but she knows that it's no one's fault but her own. The girl is just a visitor here. She is not permanent here.

Her mother is never permanent either.

* * *

"What do you mean? You always say you're busy!" Elsie sighs as she spun around on her eggshell white chair in her bedroom, watching the gentle rain stop. Momoi was on the other line. "I'm not - "

"If you come, we can go to the bookstore together after. They'll be at the usual spot." Elsie is silent for five seconds before agreeing quickly and hanging up.

A groan escapes. The last time she spent time out of school with them was... maybe two months ago? It was time to get changed now, if she is going. A couple of hours had passed since school ended, and their weekend has begun. She wasn't too excited about tonight, but at least her grandmother wouldn't be worrying about her.

A burgundy blouse, a white skirt that fell to her a few centimeters above her black thigh-high socks. That would be fine. She could wear the new white knee-high boots she'd gotten. They were rather plain, but clearly high-quality. With eight-centimeter black heels and white suede, they were fit for someone of her status.

Though, her outfit wouldn't really fit if she wore them for casual occasions? Elsie isn't very social outside of school.

It doesn't really matter. The girl sighs as she changed.

It isn't like she doesn't enjoy the time she spends with them. Elsie does. But it didn't mean that_ they_ did.

* * *

The group always went to the arcade, and they went to the basketball courts to play a quick game depending on the weather.

Elsie really does enjoy herself as they all played and argued. Seeing her like this, unguarded, is rare. Elsie herself even realizes it. So, maybe she should do this more often?

The group doesn't know why Elsie acts like this. While she does do a good job of keeping her negative personality hidden, her emotions were always obvious. You could tell when she's upset, when the girl is depressed or when she is cheerful. While not honest to herself, the girl is honest to everyone else. There's many bad things people could say about Elsie, and they could all be true, but they don't know the several reasons that the Generation of Miracles and Momoi are friends with her. The girl wears her heart on her sleeve.

You can tell that by the way her expression tightens she opens her phone to read a text that she is not pleased.

From her mother. _Could you meet me at the park? I have to tell you something._

_No_, the girl thought to herself._ No, I will not meet you_. Ruriko Chevalier was not her friend, she was no longer even her mother. Yet Ruriko was behaving like a friend.

"Something wrong?" Momoi asks this, watching her step. The pink-haired girl only knew to a small extent what went on in her friend's home.

On Elsie's face is a smile that, for once, guards everything. Her smile simply says 'no, nothing is wrong' even though everyone sees the cracks in her facade. Midorima wonders how much she can take before the facade breaks completely.

Momoi is relieved.

Silvery laughter comes from Elsie. "Are we done? If we are, I'm off to play Touhou."

Murasakibara is off eating and trailing after Akashi, probably, they didn't know where Kuroko is and Aomine and Kise are messing around. The small girl turned and her long hair is the last Midorima saw. Momoi runs after her with a smile.

* * *

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. I haven't watched all of Kuroko no Basuke yet, but I hope to finish by the end of this week. And then onto the manga~ This will focus more on character relationships, so I have almost nothing planned for events (except near the end). I won't be updating very frequently until I think I have a better handle on keeping characters IC~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry, but English is not my first language and this has no beta. So please give me tips! All of the other chapters will be a lot longer.

Oh, and feel free to request anything extra for me to write. Those will be included in omakes and bonus chapters.


End file.
